Way Over Yonland
Way Over Yonland is the fourth episode of the second season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the sixteenth episode overall. Previous: Euland Ahoy! Next: Into the Mists Summary Mince and Tacktack are sailing through a stormy day, talking about the upcoming Dragon Games. As the storm picks up, they come upon a large island. Meanwhile, the Mystic Forest Fighters X are also hit by the storm while Burns and Caleb try to navigate through it. Below deck, Rattigan reveals to Sapphire that he has finished forging her strong gold encrusted sword that matches her current one. Sapphire claims she will give it to someone very important to her, which excites Nikki, only for Sapphire to give the sword to Luke, angering Nikki. From a distance, Telsa notices and alerts Lucille that Sapphire may be trying to "steal her man." Lucille shrugs it off, but does hold a slight feeling of jealousy. Noah and Joey decide to practice their fighting skills while Kilo and Winslow fight over who gets to cook, before Caleb announces to the crew that the storm is too strong to sail in. As such, they will be docking at a nearby land. Luke is worried that this will buy too much time, as there are only three days left until the games, but the crew knows they have no choice. As Burns docks the ship at the same land Mince and Tacktack arrived at earlier, Anastasia is shaken awake from inside a barrel. Burns lowers the bridge, as everyone descends into the dark land. Moments into arriving, the crew is met at bow point by many angry elves. Otis concludes that they are in Northern Yonland, as the eldest elf comes forward. He introduces himself as Mercury and demands to know the group's intentions. Yul comes forward to speak with Mercury, prompting the attackers to lower their weapons at the sight of another elf. Yul explains that they seek shelter from the storm, so Mercury welcomes the travelers into his large home. In Mercury's home, everyone gets accommodated as Yul explains where they're headed. They meet Mercury's wife, Venus, and five sons; Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and Uranus. Jupiter and Saturn introduce themselves as the representatives for Northern Yonland in the games, but claim they cannot leave home to partake with the current issues they face. Southern Yonland serves as a massive hunting grounds and is habitat for many aggressive giants. Several giants, however, have been coming to Northern Yonland to attack farms and steal materials. It is important that Jupiter and Saturn protect their family. Yul, however, volunteers to help out his people by having the Mystic Forest Fighters X kill the attacking giants. Mercury warns that the giants are extremely strong and pose a threat too great for the elves alone to fight, but Jupiter and Saturn agree to head for the games once the giants are dealt with. Mercury gives the two locations of the attacking giant's base camps and sends the fighters off with an Elven blessing. Burns and Luke decide to split the group in half so they can cover both base camps; taking Lucille, Anastasia, Sapphire, Caleb, Nikki, Telsa and Winslow with their group. Joey and Yul are put in charge of the second group, taking Noah, Kilo, Jewel, Rattigan, Otis, B.I. and Ra. The two groups go their separate ways and arrive at the two different caves where the giant camps are. Luke's group takes cover outside and discusses their plan for attack, but figures rushing in is the better choice. Lucille tries to impress Luke, but Sapphire pulls him away. They head into the cave, as Lucille grows tired of Sapphire trying to impress Luke, transforming into a wolf and sprinting inside to attack the angry giants. Everyone follows, as a major fight scene occurs. With contributions from everyone, every giant is killed. Sapphire gives Luke a hug, irking both Lucille and Nikki. Seeing plenty of valuables to take, Burns and Caleb decide to raid the cave, much to Sapphire's pleasure. Joey leads his group to the western camp, as they analyze their weapons and skills to form a battle plan. Before much strategizing can be done, Kilo notices a large smoke stack from a giant bonfire. They ready their weapons and charge into battle. After a big fight, the giants are all killed. Marveling in their victory, the group heads back to the village. Both groups arrive and are greeted with applause from the elves. Jupiter and Saturn thank the Mystic Forest Fighters X for their great service to the Elven lands, claiming they shall never forget it. Suddenly, Mince and Tacktack pass through, mocking the teams of Enchino and Northern Yonland. They boast that Realgon will win once again, and Enchino will once again be first eliminated. The goblins insult the elves before departing, as the storm has settled. This leaves both team Enchino and team Northern Yonland determined to defeat team Realgon. Jupiter and Saturn claim they will leave as soon as they bid farewell to their friends and family, as Burns states that they must do the same. Noah comments on how he hopes there won't be any more storms, right before a bolt of lightning strikes next to him, causing him to jump in fear. It turns out to be Anastasia practicing magic, as everyone laughs. In Realgon, Gus looks over a storm on the balcony, commenting on how the storm he sent was unable to delay the competition. Herb joins him on the balcony, assuring him that Mince and Tacktack cannot be defeated. Gus looks to the hourglass once again, acknowledging that only two days remain until the games. Appearances *Mince & Tacktack *Captain Burns *Caleb *Rattigan *Luke the Werewolf *Sapphire *Nikki *Lucille the Werewolf *Telsa the Ferret *Noah the Chameleon *Joey the Kangaroo *Kilo the Rabbit *Winslow the Snake *Yul the Elf *Otis the Grasshopper *Ra the Shark *Jewel the Wallaby *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Anastasia the Werefox *Mercury (debut) *Venus (debut) *Earth (debut) *Mars (debut) *Jupiter & Saturn (debut) *Uranus (debut) *Gus the Dragon *Herb Trivia *The title is a play-on of "Way over yonder." Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes